Torment
by the rose has thorns
Summary: She knew how he felt about her; he was infatuated, obsessed, and in her very presence, he was intoxicated and he lost all conscious thought. She knew this, and she teased and tormented him with it. Kakasaku. Kakashi/Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

Flowers.

Flowers.

And then MORE flowers!

Sakura irritably placed the next bouquet that the grinning messenger had given her on her desk. It was the _thirty-sixth _bouquet that week!

And it was only _Tuesday_!

Her office was abound with them. They had been arriving over the last two days constantly, and they all bore the same note, that had a typed message so she couldn't predict who it was from the handwriting,

_Please meet me at the park one block from your apartment on Tuesday night, 6:30._

_You mesmerize me._

Although this mystery admirer had at first amused her, sparked her curiosity, and excited her, now she was aggravated at him. There was no need to overdo it. Her office barely had any space left; it was annoying.

Not only that, but the whole hospital knew about it, and by now news would have reached to all of Konoha.

If she had time, she would try to ask the never-heard-of flower shop the flowers were from who had been buying them, so she could go give him a talking-to. The messengers didn't know anything.

The admirer obviously wanted to be anonymous. How did he think he could achieve that if, now, probably half of Konoha would be at the park to see who it was? She didn't like the attention herself. She couldn't go anywhere without people smirking at her, stopping to ask her if she knew who it was, how many flowers she now had, etc. She couldn't do her rounds peacefully either. Before they saw her, half her patients were informed of the mysterious happening, and then her patient was grinning at her and prying into her life as well.

Naruto had stopped by and made a big deal too, causing many to giggle behind their hands and her to go flaming red and then exclaim angrily,

"NARUTOOO!!"

before bonking him on the head, thus causing him to be knocked out. He had demanded to be able to go with her, to protect her from "dirty perverts that want to harm you, Sakura-Chan! I mean, look at all those flowers! The only reason someone would go to all that trouble is for your body!"

Looking up and realizing she was late for an appointment, she hurried to exit her office and opened the door to a startled messenger boy who had just been about to knock. Smiling amiably, he held out the flowers, a combination of pink, red, and white roses.

"Miss Haruno? These are for you."

XOXOXO

Sakura sighed, wiping her forehead, before reaching in her doctor's coat pocket to grab her keys and lock her office for the day. It was 6:10; she had been busy that day and was running late.

_I guess I'll just have to go like this._

She looked down at her appearance and shrugged, not really caring. She just wanted to get this over with.

As she walked through the hospital to the exit, many heads looked up and smirked, some making comments, others vocally expressing their dissatisfaction at not being able to go that night and see whom it was.

She made her way through the night. Here, much less people noticed her, but those who did made it known. She met a group of people outside Ichiraku's that loudly exclaimed her name when they saw her.

"Hey, Sakura, we're coming with you!"

She looked over and sighed. There were Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Rock Lee, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Shino, and Hinata, as if waiting for her. She almost wanted to break out running to avoid them, but they quickly came over to her.

"It'll be nice seeing this mystery admirer of yours, eh?" Kiba laughed, grinning mischievously. Naruto jumped into the air and loudly proclaimed he would protect her and her honor. Sasuke said he wanted to see the person who could be obsessed with her so much. Sai just gave her his trademark fake smile, not offering his reasons for being there. Ino gushed that she wanted to see if the guy was hot or ugly, offering that she bet he would be ugly. Tenten apologized for being there, but since Neji had come, she had to come. Hinata had blushed profusely and said she was so sorry for coming, but Ino had asked her to, and then she discreetly glanced at Naruto, and Sakura understood. Shino just stood there, not saying or doing anything, as did Neji. And Rock Lee?

"Oh, Sakura-Chan! The flower of my life! The bearer of my heart!! I hope you will not accept this admirer's proposal, and I have come to see if you will or not! If you do not, I know I can still have hope to be with you! And if you do, I will not give up hope! I know that with perseverance and pure heart I will win your affections! YOSH!"

Sakura shook her head at Rock Lee proclamation, and glared at Kiba, because of the snide comment he had just made. She then told the group,

"How do you expect him to come if you all are with me?"

They immediately dismissed this, and Sakura sighed, but continued on to the park.

It was dark, perfect weather, and beautiful in the park. The moon cast an eerie shadow on the large expanse of landscape, and it would have been more beautiful if it wasn't filled with people. Apart from her group, others had also come to see who it was also. They all hung out at the park, waiting for some guy to come up to her, but none did.

Sakura looked around. She wondered where Kakashi was. Asuma, Kurenai, and Guy were there. She had expected him to be there, because they were very close friends now. They sparred together at least once a week, and she shared everything with him. Kurenai shrugged when Sakura asked.

"He's probably on a mission, otherwise I know he would be here."

Sakura nodded silently. Kurenai went on,

"Though, if he was here, this mystery admirer would never make it to you. Kakashi would probably break every bone in his body." Kurenai laughed. Sakura went red.

It was approaching 7:00, and no one had showed yet. Sakura said that he had probably gotten cold feet at seeing how many people were there. Everyone else dismissed this again. At around 7:00, she stood, everyone's eyes following her. She glared at them.

"I'm going to the bathroom, and if any one of you follow me, I'll put you in the hospital for a week!" she threatened. Naruto visibly gulped. Even Kiba looked slightly uncomfortable at her menacing tone. With that, she turned on her heel and walked away.

She _did _have to use the bathroom. And she was certain that if she was on her own, this mystery person would approach her. She rounded a corner and the public building came into sight, the clearing where she and her friends had been disappearing from sight. Before she knew it, she was suddenly whisked into the trees. With a yelp, she realized someone had grabbed her hand and yanked her in there.

At first it was dark. Then, she heard someone whispering something. She turned around to see the gloved hand of a person that was not holding her hand making the 'lion' hand sign and the telltale sound of a jutsu coming into effect. The next sounds she heard were the shouts of her friends, alarmed at her disappearance. She saw feet running past, and was certain they would come into the underbrush, but none came.

"Concealment Jutsu," she murmured, before turning around sharply. "So you're my secret admirer? You're ninja. I know all ninja. Who are you?" The darkness was concealing his face from view. The man still had her hand. He pulled her to him. Surprised, she fell onto his chest, realizing he was very tall. He had a telltale vest on, revealing he was either chunnin or jounin. She felt his body move as his face bent low over her.

"You mesmerize me."

Sakura froze. The husky whisper sent shivers down her spine. Once she regained her composure, she pulled back and looked up. She saw the outline of his silver hair, and she could make out his mask.

"Ka…Kakashi?"

"Hmmm," he returned in an amused voice.

Her heart was racing. She had speculated him when he had not showed up, and though she told herself to dismiss it, she had not entirely given up the idea. He had, over the past few months, grown closer to her than anyone else, she noticed.

There was silence as Sakura thought. Kakashi was about to talk to explain, when Sakura unexpectedly shifted, and as his Sharingan could see her as if she was standing in the sunlight, he saw her stance was that of placing her hands on her hips challengingly.

"_You _sent me those flowers?"

"Hmm."

"_Forty _bouquets?!"

"If you'll notice, that's how many months we have been sparring together and our acquaintance started. _Exactly _40 months."

There was silence as Sakura contemplated this. Then she looked up and grinned cockily at him, causing him to almost shudder.

"You spent _that _much money on me? I'm guessing that's almost even half of the money you owe me after all the meals you've skipped out on."

Kakashi couldn't take it. He had been in proximity of her for almost ten minutes, and she hadn't left yet. His insides were jumping. He had planned, dreamed, and waited for this moment for so long. He had to…he needed to…

Without another thought, he grabbed her and angled her face up, dipping his own down to meet hers in a passionate kiss. It wasn't a gentle caress, it was mad desire, a fight for dominance, lips pushing against the other's in an almost bruising way. Sakura had responded, ready, the moment their lips touched, which surprised and exhilarated him beyond measure.

His tongue came out, pushing against the seam of her lips. She grinned into the kiss, opening her mouth wide, causing him to give an actual shudder. Her own tongue dove into his mouth, wrapping around his tongue, searching every crevice and causing him to almost melt. He could hardly respond, and felt the desire for more. More of her touch, more of her body. His hands cupped her face, one ran through her hair, and then traveled downward, towards her curvy hips, still as their lips devoured the others'. One of his hands at just been sneaked around her to fulfill another of his dreams and feel her ass for the first time, before she suddenly disengaged her mouth from his and stepped back, leaving him dizzy, confused, and disoriented. He swayed for a moment.

"S-Sakura?"

Sakura angled her head up to speak into his ear. She nipped at it and licked the lobe, causing him to shudder and gasp, before retreating a little.

"How bout training tomorrow? I'll meet you at nine," she whispered seductively, still breathing a little heavily from their kiss, before suddenly disappearing, leaving him surrounded by a flurry of flower petals and the echoes of her breaths in his ears.

XOXOXO

The next morning was when it started.


	2. Chapter 2

She knew.

She knew how he felt about her; he was infatuated, obsessed, and in her very presence, he was intoxicated and he lost all conscious thought.

She knew this, and she teased and tormented him with it.

He got closer to her at a party while they casually exchanged small talk, and she shied away, with an amused gleam in her eye, only to have him approach once again and she once again shy away.

He offhandedly asked what he meant to her when they were both leaning against the trunk on a nice day, and she turned, came close as if she was going to kiss him as he sat frozen, and then whispered,

"See you tomorrow, Kakashi,"

before disappearing in a flurry of petals, leaving him shocked for a few moments as pink sakura blossoms danced around him.

He would purposely corner her in their training sessions so that she was caged under his body, both breathing heavily, and she would simply wait a few moments until he became unfocused and disoriented at her close proximity and push him off her with a grin, disappearing the next moment to plan her next attack.

Approximately two months had passed since that night. And his life had been turned around.

Sakura had stolen and captured his heart and she evaded all his attempts to return the favor.

_She knows my game and has beaten me at it,_

He realized while standing in the shadows at a party that she had held that night, quietly observing her while sipping sake. OK, so, he had realized this fact long before—

_Two months, sixteen days, and three hours to be exact._

—but he still had trouble comprehending it. _Him,_ Kakashi Hatake, thwarted? He was well known to be the master of this game. Go to any women's public steam house, anywhere in Fire Country (and some in other places) and this fact became apparent. So how had this gone wrong?

Or maybe, he thought, he was confusing one game from another. In the art of seduction, no woman had ever been able to resist him. But perhaps love was a totally different playing ground? Was he in fact some amateur novice, not the experienced expert he thought himself to be?

Knitting his brow, he took another sip of the blissful sake. This thought was most unsettling.

XOXOXO

Sakura glanced around in between words as she talked with Ino at her party, her eyes searching out someone. Once she found his silhouette among the shadows, she turned discreetly, grinning to herself, knowing he was observing her.

_I'll bet when he told me his feelings that night, Kakashi never saw this coming, eh?_

She _loved _this game they played! That night when he had told her how he felt, she had been struck by genius, and the past two months had been the most enjoyable time of her life. She had never felt this in control. She loved the feeling that she could make Kakashi Hatake squirm. Was that weird? OK, maybe, but it was very fun.

Of course, she didn't want to continue this forever. She planned on letting him in sooner or later. It had taken her most of a week after that night incident to find out how she really felt. Since then, she had been having dreams of their wedding and future life together.

Until then, she would watch him squirm and continue to enjoy the feeling of being in control for once.

XOXOXO

He saw that she glanced around and saw him, before quietly and secretively turning away with a cocky grin on her face.

She _knew_.

_As always._

This had to stop. This…she…she was obviously in control of this. Kakashi had to turn the tables. He couldn't live like this. He made a firm resolution at that moment. The rest of the night he spent observing her and sipping his sake and making his plans.

_This will stop tonight._

XOXOXO

Sakura said good-bye to the last guest at around 1:00 in the morning. She closed the door with a smile on her face, suddenly wondering at what time Kakashi had left. He hadn't said good-bye. She was swaying a bit from the alcohol she had consumed as she leaned against the door, thinking about the man she loved. Sliding down the door as memories came to her of Kakashi that made her giggle, she reached the floor with a soft sigh.

"Oh, Kakashi," she murmured, shaking her head, her heart fluttering at the thought of him.

"Yes, Sakura?"

Sakura jumped and looked up. There stood Kakashi, in his characteristic slouch, standing in front of her with his hands in his pockets.

"K-Kakashi," she said in a shocked tone, stuttering for the fist time in two months, since she had gained control, and they both noticed that she had been caught completely unawares and he was in advantage. "…I-I hadn't noticed you were…were still here," she said, sliding back up the door, looking up at him with an expression of surprise.

Kakashi's confidence increased tenfold. His arms raised on either side of her to trap her between him and the door in a flash.

"You're not so confident _now,_ Sakura…"

He bent his head to nuzzle it in her neck. She shuddered, unable to control herself. No, no, no! This wasn't supposed to happen! _She_ was the one in control, _she_ was…

"Tell me, Sakura," he whispered into her ear, pressing his torso against hers. "Why have you tormented me these past two months?"

"I…I…"

_Why couldn't she control her stutter?!_

Her mind drew a blank. But Kakashi stood there, breathing in her ear, as if expecting her to answer.

"Two months…sixteen days…" was all she could offer.

"And six hours," Kakashi half-moaned into her neck, furrowing his face into it and basking in the scent. Sakura gasped.

"Kakashi…"

He was now placing open mouthed kisses at her neck—_where had he learned to do that?!—_and she noticed that—_when did he take off his mask?!_

But she didn't care anymore, and when he retreated to stare into her glazed over eyes, and she saw his face, the most devastatingly beautiful thing she had ever laid eyes on, all she wanted…

"Yes, Sakura?"

Sakura was broken out of her thoughts.

"W-What?"

Kakashi chuckled, showing his teeth, which made Sakura's heart jump to her throat.

"You've been saying my name over and over again for the past five minutes," he said quietly, huskily, as his gleaming eyes swept over her. But Sakura could care less, she just wanted…she needed…

"Kakashi?"

"Hmm?"

"Just kiss me."

He complied without another thought.

XOXOXO

How did you like that? OMG it's been so long since I've written and submitted a story! KAKASAKU FOREVER!!!!! D


End file.
